Certain apparatuses are designed to be equipped with removable devices such as peripherals or consumables. In certain situations, for reasons of safety or quality of service, the apparatus manufacturer may want the removable devices to be supplied by an authorized source and refuse to use a removable device of unknown origin. Such a situation is, for example, that of a printer and its ink cartridges.